


Yesterday, Today and Eternity

by nectarimperial



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>e·ter·ni·ty<br/>ə'tərnədē/<br/>noun: eternity<br/><i>infinite or unending time.</i><br/>"their love was sealed for eternity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday, Today and Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> when trashy headcanons become a story.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“What’s this?” Julius asks and shifts his position on the sofa, reaching out to grab the black box Ludger’s holding.  
  
“Open it,” Ludger says and presses it into Julius’ hands, chewing on the corner of his lip. He’s a little nervous, but then again he always is when he gives Julius a present.

Chuckling, Julius pulls the bow loose and it flutters into his lap as he pries the top of the box open, creaking on its hinges. Inside is a steel bracelet resting between two pillows, soft satin finish glowing in the setting sun that streams in from the windows.

Julius doesn’t know what to say—he doesn’t know where to start, so he looks up at Ludger with questioning eyes and asks, “You bought me a bracelet? You know I don’t really wear jewelry, Ludger. I mean it’s nice, but—”  
  
“No,” Ludger interrupts him, shaking his head, black bangs hiding his turquoise eyes. Looking down, he reaches his fingers out across the soft metal, and adds in nearly a whisper, “It’s for me. It’s for you to give to me.”

“You bought yourself a bracelet for me to give to you?” Julius tries to understand and pulls the jewelry from the box to examine it further. There’s an engraving along the inside and he traces the delicate etching with the tip of his nail. _For You Alone,_ it reads.  
  
Ludger nods his head and leans over, discarding the pillows in the box, and procures a small plastic bag containing several screws and a uniquely shaped key with the same satin finish, pressing it into Julius’ hand.

“It’s an eternity bracelet. There’s only one key in the entire world that can unlock it. And the key’s for you.”  
  
It wouldn’t be the first time Ludger’s rendered Julius’ speechless with his actions, but pushes the thought from his head and looks up, meeting his younger brother’s gaze, nothing but love clouding his vision.  
  
“Why?” Julius finally manages to ask, swallowing the lump in his throat. He’s not sure why he’s nervous. Maybe it’s because he simultaneously wanted and didn’t want to hear Ludger tell him _why_ he bought an everlasting bracelet for himself, _why_ he chose the engraving, _why_ he’s giving Julius the key, but he couldn’t be for certain.  
  
Sitting up, Ludger grabs the bracelet and the key and shoves the packaging from Julius’ lap, wrapping his thighs around him, leaning close to his older brother’s neck, breath hot against his ear and licks his lips, “Because I’m yours. I’ll always be yours,” he says, and uses his free hand to grab Julius’ tie, pushing their chests together.  
  
“Well,” Julius stammers, ears and cheeks hot from Ludger’s brazen admission and continues, “We could—we could get rings or something, you know. Like a normal couple.”  
  
Ludger laughs and nips at Julius’ jawbone, “No,” he breathes, voice laced with lust and desire and something else Julius can’t place, “Rings are a commitment. Rings represent a vow—you know, _to have_ and _to hold_ until death do us part.”  
  
“Right,” Julius says, and swallows again. Ludger pulls back and looks at Julius’ face, eyes half-lidded, and gives a small smile.  
  
“This is for eternity,” he says softly, “This is more than a commitment. I belong to you, Julius, I always have and I always will.” Ludger presses their lips together and tugs at Julius wrists, pressing the open bracelet and the key into the palm of his hand. Pulling back, he teases, “Now be a _good_ big brother and put it on me.”  
  
“I—“ Julius starts to say, and then shakes his head, taking Ludger’s wrist in his hands and holds the clasp together, screwing in the pieces and locking it tight. He gives the bracelet a sharp tug to ensure that it’s secure and it sends a jolt of pleasure though his body. His dear, beautiful little brother sitting with his thighs around his waist, bracelet, no _cuff_ glittering in the soft lighting, voice in his head repeating the words _I belong to you, I’ll always be yours_.

Here Ludger is, as gorgeous as he always is, telling him that everything has been for Julius—has been for him and him alone and who was Julius to deny him? It’s in that moment that Julius’ resolve breaks, and he grinds their hips together shamelessly, ripping Ludger’s shirt from his torso.  
  
It doesn’t catch Ludger by surprise, and he bites the corner of his lip and loosens Julius’ tie, trying to quickly work open his shirt while Julius’ fingers make their way to the buttons on his pants. He’d be lying if he tried to say that this wasn’t truly the outcome he wanted, that he hadn’t imagined his older brother succumbing to every carnal desire imaginable when he presented him with the eternity bracelet, repeating the scenario over and over in his head.  
  
“What do you want?” Ludger asks breathlessly, leaning over to bite the skin on Julius’ neck and collarbones, leaving a trail of red marks down his chest as he rolls his hips against him, already hard in his pants. “Tell me what you want.”  
  
Julius only groans in reply, his mind too fogged to try and form a coherent thought and he slides his fingers into Ludger’s briefs, delighting in the feeling of his slicked cock already wet with his longing.  
  
“Do you want to remind me where I belong?” Ludger asks and drags his nails down Julius’s stomach, teeth tearing into his shoulder, the other hand pressing against Julius’ throat. “Do you want me to get on my knees and choke myself with your cock?”  
  
“Yes,” Julius manages to say, coughing as Ludger’s fingers press themselves into his voice box.

“You’re so cute,” Ludger whines against Julius’ ear as he slides off his brother’s lap, tugging the rest of his own clothing off and kneeling between Julius’ legs. He’s still wearing his pants and Ludger can tell how painfully hard he is, and laughs to himself before pressing his lips into the fabric, tonguing at the material, soaking it in his saliva and his brother’s precum.  
  
Ludger didn’t _want_ to tease Julius like this, but he just _had_ to do something. His brother depended much too heavily on his ability to maintain control in any situation and it was really Ludger’s duty to break him of it. At least, that was how he thought of it, and when Julius grabs a fistful of his hair and jerks it between his fingers, bucking his hips upward, Ludger knows he’s won and immediately complies, unbuttoning his pants and freeing his cock.  
  
“So demanding,” Ludger exhales with a chuckle, wrapping his lips around the head of Julius’ shaft, swirling his tongue just enough to procure a guttural moan from his brother.  
  
“You said you belonged to me,” Julius growls, and forces Ludger’s head further down his length until he could feel it hit the back of Ludger’s throat. The first time his darling little brother had done this, he’d been a little too inexperienced, and he’d coughed and gagged and looked up at Julius with tears on his cheeks and love in his eyes, and it had been the most exquisite thing he’d ever seen. But by now Ludger’s learned how to control his innate reflexes, suppressing any trace that he’d ever been an amateur, and takes Julius’ cock as if he’d been doing it his entire life, and Julius loves every minute.  
  
Reaching his right hand up to grasp the base of Julius’ cock, Ludger moans when the bracelet catches the light and wonders if Julius notices, but he doesn’t have to wonder for long when his brother’s hand moves from his hair to his wrist, looping his fingers around the metal, tracing the engraving with his fingernail.  
  
“Touch yourself,” Julius commands and it sends a shiver down Ludger’s spine. _This_ was the type of control he wanted from his older brother, and he nods other hand snaking between his thighs. He didn’t realize how turned on he was, focusing intently on Julius’ pleasure instead of his own, and the moment his hand wraps itself around his own cock, he can’t restrain his own cries, moaning around Julius’ length.  
  
“Louder,” Julius says, and keeps his fingers around the cuff, forcing Ludger to pump his cock as fast as he’s sucking and running his tongue down the underside of Julius’ shaft. Ludger tries to match the pace on his own cock, but he’s close and doesn’t think he’ll last much longer. Not with the way Julius brings his free hand up to press on the back of his head, and not with the way his brother is reacting to his own humiliating cries.  
  
Ludger pulls his mouth back, saliva trickling down the sides of his mouth and chin and pours his attention to his hands, sliding up and down their slicked shafts and looks up at Julius, meeting his eyes.  
  
“I’d do anything for you,” he whispers and Julius flutters his eyes closed, tilting his head back and letting it hit the back of the sofa  
  
“I know, Ludger— _fuck_ —” he hisses, “I know, I know, I know,” he repeats over and over until he’s cumming with a thrust of his hips over Ludger’s face, dripping down his lips and down his throat to his chest. Ludger isn’t too far behind him, and gives one final pump of his hand before he’s spilling into his palm.  
  
“You just don’t now how to control yourself, do you, big brother?” Ludger teases, crawling back onto Julius’ lap, and Julius looks at him, smiling as he pushes Ludger’s bangs away from his eyes. Ludger slides his fingers in his mouth lapping at his own cum and Julius groans, trailing his hands down to his throat.  
  
“And you’re unbelievably slutty,” Julius says with a chuckle, leaning over to kiss Ludger, tasting his brother’s cum on his lips, tongue running over Ludger’s, sharing it between the two of them. There’s a small part of him that tells him he shouldn’t be doing this with his own sibling, but a greater part of him still hears Ludger’s words in the back of his head and the inscription on the bracelet.  
  
“For you alone,” Ludger whispers, pulling away and resting his head on Julius’ shoulder. Julius only laughs and keeps him close.

 

 

 

 

 

 _For You Alone_  
  
The inscription is still as bright as it was ten years ago. Victor tried to hide it—tried to hide it under the layers of his suit and the fabric of his gloves, but even if it wasn’t visible he could still feel it. He could feel the weighty metal against his skin, heavy with his burdens and with his regrets, etching searing into his skin like a brand, reminding him that he chose eternity.

He chose eternity when Julius looked at him on his wedding day and asked if he wanted him to remove the cuff. He looked at Victor with his blue eyes clouded with anger, confusion, lust and love—all the things he wanted to say but couldn’t, emotions hidden behind his glasses like they always were.

“I still have the key, Ludger,” he had said, standing with his arms crossed over his tuxedo, idly twirling the thumb ring between his fingers, boutonniere crushed underneath his bicep.  
  
It caught Victor off-guard and he turned to look at him, shoving his hands in his pockets, tapping the toe of his dress shoe against the wood floor. “Keep it,” he said at last, pushing his black bangs from his eyes, offering his older brother a half smile. “I gave it to you.”  
  
“I—“ Julius started and then shook his head, “Are you sure?”  
  
Victor nodded, and closed the distance between their bodies, hesitating for a moment before pressing his lips to Julius’, murmuring against his mouth, “I’ll always belong to you.”  
  
Sitting on the edge of his bed, resting his head in his hands, Victor absolutely _hated_ that he picked now to remember, but there’s nothing he can really do. Ten years ago today he’d given Julius that black box tied with a ribbon, and told him with his thighs wrapped around his hips and his cum dripping down his face that he’d do anything for him. That he’d always be Julius’. That no matter what, they’d be together for eternity.  
  
And he thinks of crying. He thinks of crying, memories of his brother conjured up in the forefront of his mind. Memories of the time they had together, memories of all the moments he’d protected him, memories of all the nights they’d spent twisted and tangled around each other, naked and laughing, exploring each other’s bodies because they knew each other better than they knew themselves.  
  
Victor’s breath hitches in the back of his throat and a wave of desire surges through his body as he swallows thickly, disgusted that he’d even reacted that way in the first place. But there isn’t anyone else around. There’s no one to judge him, anyone he ever cared about more than six feet deep, drowning in their own blood, so he pulls off the glove on his right hand and rolls up his sleeve satin finish sparkling in the dying light of day.

“For you alone,” he whispers and unbuttons his pants, sliding his hand past the waistband of his underwear, hand closing around his cock, nauseatingly half-hard from thinking about the way Julius had looked at him on his wedding day, from thinking about how he promised himself to Julius, surrendered his entire being to his older brother and before he realizes it he’s moaning.

 _Julius. Julius. Julius_. With every breath he takes and every stroke of his shaft he says it over and over, never wanting to forget the passion, the love, the _lust_ , he’d once felt for his brother, heart pounding in his ears. He’s the only one that ever made Victor feel like this. He’s the only one that made him feel alive again, his soul slowly decaying at the bottom of Lake Epsilla where it belonged.

He remembers the way Julius looked at him when he was dying; body run through with his blades and Victor brings his free hand to cover his mouth, doubling over. The thought makes him feel sick to his stomach, but he doesn’t stop touching himself, remembering Julius’ eyes. Remembering how much life his irises had held in his last moments.  
  
“A vow ends with death,” Julius said, reaching his gloved hand up to grace Victor’s cheek, running his thumb along his jawbone. Victor’s legs had been wrapped around his hips then, too, and he threw his swords down, hands shooting up to clasp Julius’ palm in his own, squeezing tightly.  
  
He could feel the tears on his lashes, running down his cheeks in fat droplets, “This is for eternity,” Victor finished, and Julius ran his fingers down Victor’s hand, wrapping around his bracelet.  
  
“For you alone,” he said, dropping his arm by his side.

 _For you alone,_ Victor hears in his mind again, pumping his hand along his cock, fully hard and slicked with his precum, tainted with his recollections of times long past. _For you alone,_ he hears over and over again, until it becomes part of him, the only thing he can say and the only thing he can feel.  
  
“Shit,” Victor groans against his hand, pulling his other glove off with his teeth, sliding his fingers to the back of his throat, saliva dripping down his hand. He can see the glint of the metal cuff out of the corner of his eye and he bites back another groan as he forces himself to choke on his fingers, suppressing any more embarrassing noises.

Sliding his hand faster along his length, Victor nearly gags between the pleasure crashing through his body, and the gag reflexes he’d managed to evoke again, shuddering as he cums into his palm, sticky and sinful, letting a final _Julius_ spill from his lips.

Pulling his hand from his pants, any desire that he felt in his veins is immediately replaced with disgust, tearing through ever fiber of his body. Victor’s stomach lurches as he covers his mouth with his hand, coughing through his fingers and he stands up, crashing into the connected bathroom, door swinging behind him.  
  
“Fuck you, Julius,” he coughs over the sink, splashing his face with cold water and he hardly notices the tears on his cheeks until his shoulders are shaking and his legs are weak and he’s having a hard time staying upright, so he slides against the wall and sits on the floor, burying his face in his knees. “Fuck you, Julius,” he says again.  
  
Grasping the bracelet between his fingertips, he twists it around his wrist, “For you alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, i've always thought ludger's little bracelet looked like an eternity cuff, so here we are.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
